O Dark Prophetess
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Raven had a terrible dream, a foreboding of the future that was sure to befall her if her father ever came back... No. Not if. When. She wakes up to find the Titans sprawled around the room, all totally thrashed by her. She asks Robin to stay behind after the others leave her room... But for what purposes. RobinxRaven. May add other pairings later. Mature for a reason


Chapter One

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Raven screamed as she shot up in bed, not yet fully aware of her surroundings, her dark powers leaking out of her, and flowing across the room like a black mist. Her eyes had turned red… And like the time that she faced Doctor Light, she had two sets of those evil eyes, and looked ready to slaughter some babies and defile all that was good and pure.

"The… Th-the…"

"Raven!" Robin shouted as the Titans burst into Raven's room, kicking open the door, paying no mind to Raven's strong sense of privacy. Beast Boy gasped, as he saw Raven, her face, arms, and legs fully exposed, her flesh rippling and bubbling demonically, and the bones of her face warping and twisting, horns slowly making their way out of her skull. She turned to them and roared insanely, advancing at what must have been a great speed, but seemed to be in slow motion.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire…" Raven growled. "The Gem shall be his portal… H-he comes to claim… He comes to sire the end of ALL THINGS MORTALLLLLLLLL!" She roared in a demonic roar. At this proclamation, she lost all semblance of control over her rage and power, and she moved further forward, quickly dispatching her friends. She punched Starfire so hard in the face that her nose broke, and sent her flying into the wall, crushing it in the process. Then she rounded on Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were already terrified, but what made it all the more unsettling was that she was crying even as she attacked them so brutally. Her teeth, as she growled at them, were shown to be jagged and pointed, and she grabbed the two of them, even though Beast Boy turned into a Hippopotamus so that she couldn't lift him. Still, she lifted him off the floor with ease by his snout, and grabbed Cyborg by his ankle, and threw them aside as though they weighed no more than paper, somehow jamming all of Cyborg's machinery while she was at it. Then, she turned to Robin, and slowly moved toward him, grinning madly, and laughing, even as she cried.

"I shall destroy you!" She growled lowly, putting her hands around Robin's throat, her fingers extending, and twisting around his neck like liquid as she slowly but surely strangled him. Robin reached desperately into his pocket and found a concussion pod. He had sworn, after the Red X incident that he would never attack his friends again. But perhaps this merited an exception.

"I'm s-sorry… R-Raven. I can't let you do this…" He gasped, using the last of his quickly fading strength, even as lights burst before his eyes, to throw the concussion pod straight into her face. He heard the crack, and the wind from the force that was released blew his hair out of place, and both he and Raven gasped as the girl released her hands from his neck and fell back, finally brought back to her senses. Robin gasped for breath, barely able to stand, massaging his throat where she had throttled him. The girl that he secretly loved had tried to kill him.

Raven looked around, terribly frightened, the last few minutes a blur in her mind. She only remembered feeling the ungodly heat of Trigon's fire, and being in front of a vast wasteland, seeing her friends and everyone she ever cared about being slaughtered over and over again in an endless loop. She could smell the blood and gore, and feel the sticky sensation of their guts on her body, and it was driving her overly acute senses wild. She fell desperately to her knees, clutching her head, and trying to remember what she had done. All she knew was that her room was a shambles, and that her friends were scattered about the room in varying levels of injury.

"Raven…" Robin said gently, when he finally got his voice back. He walked over to her, and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Before he could do anything else, though, she hugged him tightly, breaking down into tears. A moment later, though, she scowled, and shoved him away.

"Get out of my room!" She snapped. "All of you! You're all idiots! How could you come in here when I was like that!? Are you _trying_ to get killed!?"

"We were trying to help you, Raven." Robin said sadly. He wasn't really angry at her belligerent outburst. He was just concerned about her.

"You _can't_ help me! Nobody can help me!" Raven snarled. At this, Beast Boy managed to push himself into a sitting position.

"That's your problem! You're _so_ convinced that you're all alone! Just because we aren't all magicky and za! Zoom! Bang! Like you doesn't mean that we can't understand how you're feeling!"

"That's not what I meant…" She said in her gravelly voice, regretting now that she had yelled at them. "You can't help me because it has nothing to do with what I'm feeling. I-it… It doesn't concern you."

"What do ya mean it doesn't concern us!?" Cyborg asked irritably. "Look at me! You crashed my entire system with your powers!"

"Cyborg… Please calm down. I am sure…"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Starfire! I know she didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that she did! If she's gonna try to destroy us, she at least owes us an explanation of why!"

"Y-you're right. It's still my father… O-or rather, it's always been my father."

"But… B-but we destroyed him! We destroyed him but good!" Beast Boy complained.

"No, we didn't." Raven contradicted him. "There's no way for me, or any of us to destroy that monster with the level of power we currently possess. We only banished him back to the prison dimension from which he came. He was damaged enough by the lava that he could no longer maintain his physical form in a world that naturally attempted to reject his very existence by virtue of the paradox that such power created. You see, the world we live in is a very logical and ordered place, and the fabric of reality can't handle his level of power, in other words, his existence is inimical to our world. So it required a significant force of will on his part to remain in physical form in our world, even after he changed it so drastically. When he was pushed into the lava, it did enough damage to break his concentration, and banished him back to the prison dimension from which he came."

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand a single freaking word of that! What the HELL are you talking about, Raven!?" Beast Boy yelled. Raven glared at him, though, and he shut up once more.

"My _point_ is that he still exists, and even across the vast distance of space and time, he maintains his empathic connection with my own mind. Because I'm his daughter, he has a general idea of what I'm doing at all times, and he is enraged that I betrayed him. Thus, he's punishing me by sending me visions of the pain and suffering that he would inflict on not only me, but everyone that I love and care about were he ever to escape." Raven said dejectedly. And I'm afraid that escape for him would not be as hard as it seems. One day, we may have to fight him again, and we won't have the benefit of surprise like we did last time."

"Aw man! Is this guy gonna be on our ass forever!?"

"No. Not forever. Because if he does come back in our lifetime, he will be sure to finish us off. And that will spell the end for our world, and every world that he continues onto."

"What about all our friends around the world!? The honorary titans? They can help kick his sorry ass, right!?" Beast Boy asked, feeling more than a little bit desperate at the moment. Raven looked at him solemnly. There was no use shattering his hopes at the moment. So she smiled, although she could tell that Robin, out of all of them saw through her lie.

"I suppose so, Beast Boy. Anything is possible." She said, though, again, she knew it to be a lie. She had seen her father's power in the past against greater enemies than the Teen Titans, and Trigon had ripped those enemies apart. He was known as one of the greatest demons in existence, and also one of the most cunning.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to try to get back to sleep…" Raven said, twitching slightly, now, realizing that her sudden surge of emotion had awoken something inside her that she so rarely felt that it seemed almost alien to her. There was a slight tingling sensation in her lower regions that was begging for attention.

"Alright. Let's go, guys. Starfire, could you carry Cyborg out? You're probably the only one strong enough to do so."

"Of course, Robin. I shall do the carrying out of Cyborg."

"Uh, good. Go on. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

As soon as they left, Robin looked at Raven with a look of concern that seemed to melt her usually steely heart, and she shuddered slightly, and broke down in tears. Robin looked around nervously, noticing that the things in her room were flashing black and white, and rattling on the shelves due to her lack of control at the moment.

"Robin… I-I've never been so scared… I-I accepted it the first time because I thought that there was no way around it, b-but you guys proved that there was always a choice, and now that I have hope, the feeling that… I-I'm about to lose all hope is terrifyingly cold…"

"Raven, I don't know what you saw in that dream of yours, but even now, you _always_ have a choice. You could give up, and wait for your father to come back. Or, you could figure out how to stop it from happening. Have you ever read HP Lovecraft?" Robin asked. Raven looked up at him, surprised that he read at all.

"Y-yes… I'm a big fan… I-I don't see the connection, though."

"Well, if you think of Trigon as Cthulhu, there are those on earth who probably worship him as a god, and those who know about him, but are too insane, or at least believed to be insane, and who can't do anything about it. Then, there are people like us who know the truth, and are able to work against the so called inevitable. We're human, Raven. And one thing that every human should know instinctively is that _nothing_ is inevitable."

"I-I see… R-Robin…" Raven said in her rasping voice that sounded slightly like gravel. Robin looked at her, and sighed. He loved Raven deeply, but was sure that she would never feel the same way. How wrong he was.

"Yes, Raven?"

"As you may know, my powers are fueled by two things. One is the natural darkness inside me. But the other is my ability to control my emotions. That's why I try to never become out of control. Unbridled emotions are dangerous for me, a-and right now, I'm scared, and I feel like I can't control it anymore…"

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Robin asked. Raven sighed, and shook her head.

"No… My emotions often translate to physical sensations, and… If I had to choose something that I was feeling now, it would be what most call 'sexual arousal'. I know it seems strange, but I'm feeling overwhelmed with a desire for sex. But it can't just be anyone. I-I want _you_ Robin. B-because I love you." Raven said nervously, shivering with arousal while biting the tip of her thumb. For the last ten minutes, she had been biting it, and she had bitten the nail off, right down to the quick, and it was bleeding rather noticeably. Robin looked at her thumb, and took her hand in his, applying a band-aid to her thumb.

"Nail biting isn't a good habit. Keep candy, or chips, or some other snack around."

"But… I don't like sweets, and I haven't eaten potato chips in years…" Raven muttered, still trying to contain her arousal, if only to keep from jumping Robin at a moment's notice.

"Please, Robin…" She said, still in her dull monotone. "I need you to fuck me. I'm not asking for a relationship. I only need sex… And quickly…" Raven groaned as she lost to her urges, and began fingering herself, even right in front of Robin. Robin watched in abject shock as she rubbed her clit, moaning, and gasping in pleasure, needing to bite her lip to keep from screaming out as she released all over her hand and the floor.

"Raven? Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should… You know… Have sex… Some other time, maybe when you're more awake?"

"No!" Raven growled, her eyes turning red again, and a black miasma rising off of her body. Robin yelped, and jerked away from her.

"S-sorry. No. It has to be now. I told you, I don't expect a relationship from you. I only need this to calm my sexual urges. Even I'm prone to them sometimes."

"Well, i-if you're sure…" Robin said uncertainly, moving over to Raven, and helping her stand. He took her over to the bed, and sat down on it next to her, kissing her on the lips. If he was going to do this, he was not just going to 'fuck her'. He wanted to at least try to make it special. All the Titans knew that he and Starfire were dating at one point, but that they broke up… Though neither Robin nor Starfire could ever quite put their finger on the reason. When asked, they both went off on long tangents about 'maybe it was differences in personality, or maybe it was this, or that, perhaps…' But eventually, people stopped asking, mainly because they were tired of listening to them babble on for an hour about essentially nothing. But, the truth was that only Starfire didn't know the reason. Robin realized sometime during their relationship that he was actually in love with Raven, and couldn't bring himself to give Starfire the attention to their relationship that she wanted. So, eventually, they broke up with no hard feelings.

Robin finally pulled away from the kiss, and brought his hand around to Raven's back, removing her top with it with the practiced graceful ease of a top class martial artist. Raven had always admired Robin's fluidity of movement. She also moved quickly, and removed Robin's shirt, undoing the buttons of his pajama top with one hand as though it was nothing. She slowly moved even closer to Robin, and kissed him again, pushing him down on the bed, and staying on top of him while she dominated the kiss for the time, at least until Robin flipped her over, and pulled her top over her head, revealing her breasts, and slowly moving his hand to them, rubbing one, causing Raven to gasp in delight as Robin moved on her.

She in turn removed Robin's pajama bottoms, leaving him completely naked, allowing her to see his dick. It was pretty big, at least 8 inches by Raven's estimation. She didn't usually think about things like that, trying to keep her thoughts on her job as a superhero. But now, in Robin's embrace, she couldn't stop thinking about him slamming his dick into her and ravaging her up and down… No… That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to make love to her. But she had only asked for sex, since she wasn't sure how serious Robin was about her, and this was partially to help her calm her sexual urges.

Soon, Robin pulled Raven's panties down, and threw them on the floor, noting that she was already extremely wet, having orgasmed several times already, just in the few minutes that they had been playing together. Robin moved his other hand down to her opening, and rubbed her clit, brushing his hand over her, causing her to yelp in barely restrained pleasure each time his fingers went up and down. She had felt like the last five minutes or so had been one solid orgasm, and she could barely contain the screams that were constantly threatening to spill from her mouth. She had used her powers to dampen the sound that could escape from the room rather significantly, but feasibly, the other Titans might still be able to hear them. Slowly, Raven brought her hand down to Robin's crotch, and began stroking his dick. Robin groaned, and took a breath, trying to say something. For a moment, he failed, but finally, he seemed to find the words… Though they weren't very eloquent.

"H-have you… D-done this… Before…?" Robin gasped. Raven glanced at him rather sharply, causing him to gulp, nearly choking.

"I haven't. What would make you think that I have? I'm not pretty like Starfire, or 'spunky' like Terra." Raven said, gripping Robin a little too hard, causing him to squirm in pain, now, rather than pleasure.

"Sorry." She said shortly, releasing him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Raven. Besides… I think you're very pretty." Robin said, embracing Raven, and kissing her again.

"You're just saying that…" Raven said, although she knew that her argument was hollow. She could feel Robin's feelings for her, and knew him not to be lying. The problem was that she always looked in the mirror and when she saw herself, her chalky white, almost gray skin, the hair that she couldn't do anything with, right down to the permanent scowl on her face. She had never thought she looked very good, so, for Robin to tell her that she was pretty was deeply flattering, but it flew in the face of everything she had always convinced herself of.

"I'm not just saying that. You don't need a mirror to see your beauty, Raven. It's right in your heart…" Robin said with a weak, rather sheepish laugh. He had been taught by his original master that having a strong and good heart was one of the fundamental tenets of Karate; that if you didn't have a good heart, then it ceased to be self defense, and became mere thuggery.

"Robin… Why is it that it's always _you_ who seems to make me happy?" Raven asked. Robin laughed, and shrugged at this.

"Do you still plan on continuing with this, Raven? I dunno how I can always make you happy, but I'm glad I do…"

"Yes. I plan to keep going, Robin…" Raven said narrowing her eyes, and continuing on Robin's dick as Robin continued to caress and kiss Raven rather fervently. After a moment, Robin came on Raven's hand, and Raven reached over to the table, and grabbed a towel, and wiped the cum off of her, seeming completely stable at the moment. But, Robin would have been the first to admit that he didn't know much about Raven's powers, and if she said she needed this, he wouldn't complain… Besides, he already liked Raven, and ended up getting a pretty good deal out of it.

"Shove it in me, Robin…" Raven gasped, blushing heavily, now. Robin could see the lust in her eyes. But he shook his head, and pushed Raven down on the bed, and gently massaged her, slowly moving his hands lower and lower until he reached the spot between her legs, and began slowly moving his fingers in and out of her, causing her to gasp and yelp with every movement, barely able to stop herself from pinning him down and impaling herself on him instead. However, she was enjoying this as well, the feeling of warmth and intimacy involved in this much more personal situation. She had only expected Robin to take her clothes off, fuck her, and go back to bed. She was somewhat happy that he was taking more time on this. Finally, she screamed for the first time in their sex, and released on Robin's hand.

Next, he kissed her gently, and whispered to get ready. She knew what was coming next, and she knew that it would hurt. She didn't need him to tell her that, but she liked that he did. She bit her lip as he entered her. As she knew it would, it hurt at first, and Robin moved slowly at first, allowing her to get used to him. After a few moments, though, the pain faded away, and it was replaced with a tingling sensation that was nearly intoxicating. She barely heard herself asking him to go faster, and saying that he could do it harder as well. However, she certainly felt the increase in sensation as he sped up, gasping and moaning as he thrust, and were she completely aware of what was going on around her, she would have known that she was moaning quite loudly as well. Finally, Robin felt himself building toward climax. Raven seemed to sense this in him, and knew that she was getting there as well, and so, she kissed him deeply, and told him not to worry. To just cum inside her. Robin would have protested, said that he didn't want Raven to get pregnant. But he was too far lost in the moment, and so, a few more thrusts, and he gritted his teeth in release… And shortly after, Raven screamed out as she released as well.

Robin took a deep breath, and pulled out of Raven, smiling warmly at her, and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I hope you believe me when I say I do love you. This wasn't just a fling for me, Raven."

"I-I… I suppose I believe you… I never thought I could be loved… I never thought I could even fall in love… But I think I've been proven wrong on both accounts tonight, Robin… But… Let's not tell the others just yet…" She said in a slightly mischievous tone. "I think they can stand not to know for a while."

"I agree wholeheartedly… Oh, and just out of curiosity… Were you telling the truth when you said you _needed_ that?" Robin asked. Raven put on a look of mock insult.

"Robin… I'm deeply affronted. Why would I lie to _you_ of all people? But… Maybe I was exaggerating a little bit…" She finished, blushing slightly. "Though, I think that perhaps it pales in comparison to the fact that I crashed the million dollar man, broke the princess's nose, and emasculated Beast Boy… Well… More than I do every day, anyhow, and tried to apply erotic asphyxiation to you… And… It seems like I have a little bit of Spring cleaning to do in my room, now…" Raven said with a genuine laugh, now. Robin laughed as well. Those were somewhat accurate, if slightly mean, descriptions of their teammates.

"Well, we can do it tonight, or go back to bed, now, and take care of it tomorrow… I vote for tomorrow…" Robin said, pulling on his pajama pants, and turning as Raven pulled on her pajamas as well.

"You know, you don't really need to turn around. You just had sex with me… I think seeing me naked is just part of the equation." Raven said in bemusement.

"Whatever you say, o dark prophetess…" Robin said.


End file.
